Notes
Here are some Alchemical Notes that I've found while exploring Grophland. Note 1: '''Many potions can be made stronger just by mixing two of the same type together. For example two potions of the same colour might make a more intense version. '''Note 2: The powers of the moon at it's opposite phases cancel each other out. If they could be combined together they would create something entirely new. Note 3: The power of the moonstone is central to the magic of Ellyria. It can only be properly harnessed, however, when it is imprisoned in ivory. Note 4: Many crystals can be dug from the ground, but the most powerful of all cannot be used. They must first be tempered by mixing them with Concentrated Per-Seco essence. Note 5: The Golden Butterfly has strange magical powers, it can help make everything around it more Golden too. Maybe it can be used in alchemy? Note 6: Twin the residues of Nullibrach's power, combining each to each and child to child. At the end in dark waters you shall find the truth of the wizard's demise. Note 7: '''The walls of this pyramid are covered in scarabs. Each variety differs in number. Of the Blue there are twice as many of the Green, and of the Red twice as many again. '''Note 8: Many books are but incomplete parts of far better books. By combining these lesser books the better ones can be made. Other books have yet to be written. Get yourself a notebook and start writing! Note 9: Age upon age, power upon power, so one Dragonnet has always ruled over another. With time comes might, and the young are ground under. Amongst the nobility of Dragon kind he who is willing to crown another will be crowned. Note 10: There are six ways to make Fire Oil. Note 11: The sacred Gloseeds have magical effects on Globbits and creatures related to them. Note 12: '''The finest foods in all of Khnarr are those made from the rarest blends. For example rich cheeses are made from many milks, while vintage wines are blended from many grapes. '''Note 14: '''Lava flows may be destructive, but they are full of essential minerals and nutrients. It's why new plants spring up easily around them. '''Note 15: There are so many nice things you can make with fruit. Jam is a particular favorite of mine! Try combining fruit together. Note 16: All Omelets start plain. Make sure you have plenty of Eggs and Milk to start with. Then add toppings from there Note 17: Many people spend their lives looking for Glowing Nodes, because they want to get a Lava Groph. A fool's errand lad I tell you! Note 18: Aren't those metallic clothes wonderful? They use liquid metal to make the threads! I don't understand how it works exactly, some sort of Alchemy I guess Note 20: Lots of old clothing here. If you are looking to make your own you'll need some Yarn, can't sew without Yarn. Note 21: Look at all these wonderful things ... it's amazing what someone can do with a few rags, some yarn, and a pair of shears isn't it! Note 23: '''Lots of grophs put butterflies in bottles ... can you imagine? Me I just eat them! '''Note 24: The Sailmakers, they take anything and everything to turn into canvas. Doesn't matter what sort of cloth they start with, but they sure need a lot of it! Full shipments are always arriving at their workshops. '''Note 25: '''Items left beneath a Pyramid suffer strange effects. Razor blades are held to get sharper, while perishable items may rot, age, or crumble to dust. ''All content and notes belong to David Donachie, the creator of Grophland. '' Category:Popular Pages